Caesar Zeppeli
Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is an ally and friend of Joseph Joestar featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Caesar Zeppeli vs Ken Masters * Caesar Zeppeli VS Pyrrha Nikos (By Commander Ghost) * Caesar Zeppeli vs Sanji Vinsmoke Battle Royale * Zeppeli Battle Royale (By Derpurple) Possible Opponents * Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Rain (Mortal Kombat) * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Zorin Blitz (Hellsing) Battle Royale * Jo Bro Battle Royale: Will A. Zeppeli Vs Caesar Zeppeli Vs Noriaki Kakyoin Vs Okuyasu Nijimura Vs Bruno Bucciarati Vs Ermes Costello Vs Gyro Zeppeli History Forced to look after his younger siblings when 10 days old, his teen years riddled with criminal activity and violence, Caesar grew to loathe their father Mario Zeppeli for abandoning them and vowed to someday kill him if he ever saw him again. Caesar unintentionally had his wish granted when he encountered his father in Rome and caused his death when he sacrificed himself to keep who he thought was a complete stranger from being consumed by the resting Pillar Men. Honoring Mario's final request to see Lisa Lisa, learning the man left him and his siblings to continue the work of his grandfather Baron Will A. Zeppeli, Caesar gained his respect toward his father as he swore to continue his grandfather's work and avenge his father's death. When the Pillar Men were close to awakening, Caesar meets Joseph Joestar and the two had a rough start to their opposing personalities and Caesar's personal option of Jonathan Joestar. But following their first tassel with the Pillar Men, Caesar came to respect Joseph's skills as they train to hone their Hamon under Lisa Lisa. But during the pursuit of Kars, Caesar goes ahead of the rest of the group and ends up in a fight with his father's killer Wamuu that would define the man Caesar was in the very end. Death Battle Info As a highly trained individual, Caesar possesses very high physical abilities: along with a large amount of physical strength and proficiency in hand to hand combat, Caesar has demonstrated an amazing sense of balance, and even being able to perform the "seated jump" that his grandfather previously performed. Caesar also boasts a high level of endurance far surpassing normal humans, being able to survive for a few days without food, and taking a high amount of physical punishment and still getting up to continue fighting. His endurance was best demonstrated when even after receiving Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm head on, he still managed to get up and continue fighting despite the Pillar Man telling him he will soon from massive blood loss. Caesar also has high precision, managing to catch a Ripple enhanced spaghetti thrown by Joseph using the holes in the Tortiglioni he was eating. Hamon While committing criminal activity, Caesar unknowingly tapped into his ability to use Hamon. It was later under Lisa Lisa's training that Caesar is able to efficiently use Hamon in various techniques. He is able to use more advanced techniques such as focusing the ripple on the fingertips, and much like Joseph can channel Hamon through objects, such as a weapon, food, or even living beings. The base for most of his attacks relies on his gloves, which are loaded with a special soap-like substance. Because of this, he is able to release bubbles from his hands at any time and fuse them with his Hamon to create deadly projectiles. Attacks *'Repel': Caesar is able to his Hamon as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield. During his the Pillar Test, he was able to deflect a high pressured oil jet and then use the same technique to force Esidisi out of Suzie Q's body. *'Bubble Launcher': Signature Attack. Caesar fires out a barrage of bubbles from his gloves, each coated in the ripple. This increases the density of the bubbles and are able to hit objects with a greater impact. When hit by the barrage, Joseph was completely blown away. *'Bubble Barrier': Sometimes used in conjunction with Bubble Launcher, the difference is that instead of multiple being used in a barrage, Caesar conjures a single gigantic bubble capable of absorbing and trapping its target. *'Bubble Cutter': Based on his grandfather's Hamon Cutter technique, Caesar further reinforces his Bubble Launcher, and creates bubbles with the ability to slice. Unlike his original attack, the bubbles spin at high speed and use centrifugal force, but are able to stay intact due to the Ripple. This causes them to form shapes much like saucers with a small blade-like ring surrounding each bubble. These bubbles move at a higher velocity and have a higher tractability, allowing Caesar to fire them in any direction with ease. *'Bubble Cutter Gliding': A more versatile version of Bubble Cutter, Caesar sacrifices the quantity of the attack, and focuses on effectiveness. By launching a few bubbles, Caesar is able to aim them much like homing projectiles. They are able to go around objects and have a higher chance of hitting the opponent. *'Bubble Lenses': The bubbles have the ability to refract light and focus them into beams, much like a magnifying glass. After launching them, the bubbles become stationary and any light source passing through will cause a domino effect, connecting the bubbles together and eventually shooting multiple beams at their target. Feats *Held onto the Hell Climb Pillar for 61 hours. *Dodged a beam of light shot by the Red Stone of Aja. * Won the respect of Wamuu, who considered him a truly worthy opponent for both nearly killing him and for his final act in life. Flaws * Can easily lose his temper over anyone who bad mouths "family honor". References * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Caesar_Anthonio_Zeppeli Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Italian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Warrior